Three Days of Love
by c l e o. tron
Summary: Merlin and Arthur experience three days of love in each others' arms.


A/N: My second FPF. It's quite short and quite rushed but I hope you'll like it! Reviews are very much loved. (:

* * *

The First Day

A chilling wind blew furiously outside the castle, rattling anything that wasn't nailed down and a thick mist cloaked Camelot in a white glow. Streams of moonlight broke through the fog, dancing with the eerie haze. There were only two people awake, at this late hour – Arthur and Merlin.

Merlin rubbed his hands together as he sat on the floor of Arthur's chambers, inching closer to the luminous fireplace.

Arthur was watching him closely. He didn't like how far apart they were. He wanted Merlin right beside him. So he grabbed Merlin by the collar and pulled him next to him.

"Look, Merlin. If you go too close, you'll get burnt. If you want to keep warm, just stay close to me, all right?" Arthur tried to sound casual like it was no big deal but a smile couldn't help but escape Merlin's lips. Merlin nodded in agreement as he wrapped his blanket around him tightly, moving so close to Arthur that their shoulders brushed. Merlin let out a tired sigh, creating clouds of smoke that billowed around him. It was late but he forced his eyelids to open. He didn't want this night to end.

"Arthur?" Merlin called, his voice soft and gentle.

"Yeah?" Arthur replied with a grunt.

Merlin took a deep breath. "Do you like me?"

"No." Arthur said as he shuffled his blanket around.

"Do you love me, then?" Merlin asked again.

"Yes." Arthur replied without hesitation.

Merlin couldn't suppress his grin.

"I love you too, you know." Merlin told Arthur as he tugged on his jacket. "With all my heart. With all that I have."

Arthur seemed unfazed. But inside, his heart filled with a warmth much better than the glowing fire. He wrapped his arms around Merlin and held him tight.

"Idiot." he whispered in Merlin's ear.

Together they watched the midnight fire die out slowly as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The Second Day

Night took over once again in Camelot, the eerie moon looking over the beautiful castle. The stars shone brightly and a small wind rustled through the trees. Merlin and Arthur were outside, lying on their backs, facing the dark sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Merlin asked Arthur, pointing to the stars. Arthur couldn't help but think that Merlin was far more beautiful than the stars.

"I guess." Arthur said, wrapping his arms behind his head.

"Look!" Merlin pointed to a star on the far north. "That star reminds me of you."

A laugh came out of Arthur's lips. "What? How?"

Merlin contemplated for a moment. "Well, because it shines far more brighter than the rest and is at the top of them all."

Arthur grinned in delight.

"Arthur, which star makes you think of me?" Merlin asked as he turned to lay on his side, facing Arthur.

Arthur replied quickly. "All of them."

Merlin's eyebrows rose. He didn't understand.

"All of them?" he asked. "How?"

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin on the forehead. "Not now. I'll tell you later."

Merlin pouted at his words. He wanted to know now. But he didn't want to wreck the moment, so he lay close to Arthur, watching the stars and moon light up the midnight sky.

"Arthur?" Merlin called again. Arthur turned his head.

"What is it now, Merlin?" a hint of tiredness in Arthur's voice.

"I love you. Forever and always, you know?" Merlin informed Arthur. Arthur hit him hard on the head.

"You moron." Arthur said as he pulled his manservant closer.

"Arthur?" Merlin called out again. Arthur was getting tired of all this.

"What~?" he yelled, annoyance in his voice.

Merlin rummaged through his pockets and took out a white flower.

Arthur examined it closely. "What's that?" he asked.

Merlin gave a small laugh. "It's an orange blossom, of course."

Arthur carefully took it out of Merlin's hands and sniffed it. It smelt of citrus and honey and...Merlin. Probably as it was in his pocket all day.

"It's for you." Merlin told him.

A small smile fell on Arthur's face. It was nice, but why would Merlin give him flowers?

"Do...do you...Do you know what it means?" Merlin asked shyly, nudging Arthur with his elbow.

Arthur shook his head. Merlin's eyes squinted as he let out a laugh.

"Orange blossoms mean eternal love, don't you know?"

"Eternal love..." Arthur thought with pleasure.

"I...I found out about it in Gaius` books. Do you like it?" Merlin turned around to Arthur.

Arthur nodded in delight. Merlin would probably one of the only people cheesy enough to do something like this.

For the rest of the night, a calm silence filled the air, washing away their worries.

The Third Day

The soft sounds of chirping crickets filled the castle walls as night fell. The sky was filled with colour as fireflies danced in the wind. The air was cool and relaxing as it eased its way into corridors and rooms.

Merlin and Arthur were in the chambers once more, lying by the fireplace. A warmth flowed between them as the fire lit up the room. Merlin felt Arthur nudge him.

"Merlin?" Arthur called.

"What is it?" Merlin replied, a smile on his face.

Arthur took a slow breath. "I love you. With all my heart, with all that I have."

Merlin couldn't believe his ears. His eyes widened with shock as he sat up. "W-what? What did...What?"

Arthur laughed, sitting up next to Merlin. "I said I love you, you idiot."

Merlin felt blood rush to his cheeks. A visible blush formed on his face. He nodded in embarrassment.

"Merlin?" Arthur called to him again.

"Yes?" Merlin said.

"Do you know why all the stars make me think of you?" Arthur asked him as he turned to face a shy and adorable Merlin. Merlin thought for a moment.

"W-well. No, I don't." he shrugged.

"It's because," Arthur started. "Because I'm always thinking of you. No matter what star, no matter anything. I'm always thinking of you."

Merlin's heart leapt in his chest at his words. He couldn't believe it. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, his smile turning into a giant grin.

Arthur called his name once more. "Merlin?"

Merlin could only nod in reply. Arthur dug in his pockets and took out some white flowers.

"Here," he said giving them to Merlin. A look of confusion formed on Merlin's face.

"What is that, Arthur?" he asked as he took the flowers.

It was Arthur's turn to laugh at Merlin. "They're Baby's Breath, moron."

"What's that?" Merlin asked again.

Arthur shook his head. "They're flowers Merlin. Do you know what that is?" he said to Merlin, as if he were some sort of idiot. "They mean...They mean everlasting love."

With those words, Merlin froze. Everlasting love...Merlin thought it was beautiful.

Again, Arthur called to Merlin. "Merlin?"

Merlin was too happy to respond but felt Arthur grab him by the hand.

"You know, I love you too. Forever and always. No matter what." Arthur whispered hitting their shoulders playfully together.

That was it. Merlin's heart stopped. This was one of the happiest moments in his life. A shiver ran through Merlin as he felt Arthur kiss him softly.

"I-I love you too, Arthur." he smiled.

Arthur smiled back as he hugged Merlin tightly. "Forever and always?"

Merlin's heart filled with warmth. "Forever and always."

That night, Arthur and Merlin lay silently together, their hearts eternally linked, forever and always.


End file.
